


Cherry Flavoured Lies

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: For a moment, Joe thinks everything will be all right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : titles  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Cherry-Flavored Lies  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/760729.html?thread=100072601#t100072601

For the briefest of moments, Joe thinks he's imagining things. Or at least, that what he's been imagining for the last few days is wrong. Everyone is gathered at his house, including Iris, including Cisco, for the first time in months. There's laughter, joking and, if there's the occasional moment of awkwardness, everyone seems to be happy to ignore it, pretend it's not there, start afresh after so many bad memories. 

He even gets to stand beside Caitlin, rest his hand on the small of her back and Iris doesn't respond by shooting daggers in their direction. 

For the briefest of moments, Joe lets himself think that everything is going to be all right. 

Then he finds himself in the kitchen with Caitlin. She's bringing in some plates to the dishwasher, he's sneaked in after her to steal a moment together. He slips his arms around her waist from behind, presses a kiss to the side of her head and it strikes him then how long it's been since they've had a chance to do this. 

"I've missed you," he murmurs against her hair and even though she smiles, he can feel her stiffen. 

"It's been crazy lately," is all she says and he takes a step back, turns her in his arms and he looks at her, really looks at her. 

"Are you ok?" 

Because there's something in her eyes, something in her face that tells him she's not. He's a cop and she's got a lousy poker face so it's not a hard get. 

But she smiles, shakes her head. "I'm fine," she tells him, rising up on tiptoes and brushing her lips across his. 

He thinks she intends it to be a quick kiss but he was telling the truth about missing her and he pulls her close, deepens the kiss. 

She responds, but it's different somehow. 

He pulls away, narrows his eyes. "Caitlin?" 

When she bites her lip, a chill runs down his spine. It takes him longer than it should to realise that it's not metaphorical. 

"Caitlin?" 

She steps back and withdraws her hands from around his waist. Cold mist billows from them and he sucks in a sharp breath. 

"There's something I need to tell you," she says and, for the first time in weeks, it's the truth.


End file.
